Christmas List
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: The Empress would always love this time, as it was a time for hope.


So I've been kind of in this Christmas mood of late, so I just had to write a Christmas fic, and since I've such and angst-lover, well you get the point.

Anyhoo I feel like I've been a bit mean to Seth in some of my other fic's so I wrote this Seth-centric.

Disclaimer: Man I wish I did own Trinity Blood.

**Christmas List.**

Seth always loved Christmas, she did not know why, but it was always her favorite time of year, hell she loved it so much that the Royal colors of the Empire were red and green the colors of Christmas.

Her favorite Christmas's were those spent on the Space station, it was Lilith who had introduced them to Christmas, and they celebrated it every year. She especially liked Christmas because, it was the only time when everyone got along, including Cain and Abel, Abel also seemed to become more cheerful around the holiday time, this would probably be the reason she like the holiday so much.

It was different in the Empire; Methuselah did not have a religion, and therefore never celebrated Christmas, so it was not as cheerful as before, but she made it work.

But this year would be different, too much had happened, for her subjects to just forget about and humor their Empress about her favorite holiday. Seth looked out over a beloved Empire, filled with dread that she would be the only one celebrating this year.

Normally these past few centuries, she had been joined by her most trusted subject, Mirka Fortuna, who used to go out of her way to make her Empress' favorite time of year enjoyable, she would make sure there was no business for her to conduct on the 25th, and would even instruct Baybars, and his men to wish her a 'Merry Christmas'

Many times, she would take over while Seth spent a few days in the Terran part of the city where the festival was celebrated. Seth always enjoyed the years she spent Christmas with her Terran subjects although they did not know it was her.

Heart made heavy by the daunting prospect of a lonely Christmas this year, Seth turned away form the window, Mirka had seemed very distracted when she has asked her what she wanted to do for Christmas this year, Seth didn't blame her after all her Grandson had not returned from his mission, and she had no clue where he had disappeared to.

But Mirka was not the only one who was troubled, she was too, about what had happened with her virtual left-hand, Süleyman. Did he really hate her so much that he was willing to kill her? And it looked like her brothers would never live together peacefully again, Cain had made it perfectly clear that his only wish was to destroy everything, and Abel wanted nothing more that his twin brother's destruction. In a way she felt kind of responsible for what had happened, as it she who had given Cain the Crusnik nano-machines, she quickly pushed away the thought, there was nothing she could do to change the past, and the last time she had tried to fix that mistake she had made it affectively worse.

There would be no chance of her running of to the Terran part of the city to escape, after what had happed in 'that' Secret Council meeting, news like that travels fast, which made it virtually impossible for her to mingle with her subjects as just a 'simple pretty girl' the Terrans would probably welcome her, but as their Empress and she did not want that. Her eyes scanning the room come to rest on the desk in the corner, and suddenly she is stuck by an idea.

It was something she had not done in a very, very long time, something that Lilith had thought her, and something Cain and Abel, had always thought of as silly, and for kids, it was strange that she was thinking of it now, she walks towards the desk and sits down.

Lilith had said that St. Nicolas listened to the prayers of little children who wrote to him at Christmas time, and brought them what they asked for on the 24th night while they were asleep. But she was not a little girl she was far from that, even though she looked like one, but for some reason, with a deep feeling of nostalgia, she picked up a pen and pulled a sheet of her stationary towards her and began to write, not for her self but for her world that desperately needed a Christmas Miracle.

**Authors Notes:**

I got this Idea form the Manga, as Abel does comment that "The Royal green of the Empress, and the Red uniform of the Yeniçeri …Christmas Colors"

So I decided to go with that Idea.

Anyway should I like write another chapter containing her letter??

Rate, Review, be kind, constructive criticism is appreciated, down right criticism will not be received well [giving fare warning.

Bye now have a nice day/night ….


End file.
